A Special Kind Of Fantastic
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: The Fantastic Four rescue and bring a young little blonde haired girl who has mysterious powers. Join Cindy in her adventures with the team.
1. Separation of The Two Super Twins

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I give credit to my co-writer Jess Maximoff for doing this story with me. She is a really awesome girl who I wait for everyday.**

 **Anyways, this story takes place in the 2005 movieverse of the Fantastic Four, where Ioan Gruffudd is Reed Richards/ Mr. Fantastic, Jessica Alba is Susan Storm/ Invisible Woman, Chris Evans is Johnny Storm/ Human Torch and Michael Chiklis is Ben Grimm/ The Thing.**

 **Enjoy :3**

Victor Von Doom tore through the skies, his eyes locked onto the tufts of brown and blonde hair below him.

The two girls that he chased were small in stature and seemed to be no match for the villainous man's chase.

The smaller of the two, the blonde, had already started to crawl on the ground completely exhausted in no condition to keep running.

Victor was quickly upon them lightning crackling in his hands.

"This is going to be fun." He taunted them circling his prey.

The elder of the two with the brown hair glared at him fiercely, Doom momentarily wondering what he had to be scared about when two tentacles burst out of her ready to defend herself and her sister.

A fireball whizzed at Dr. Doom, making the girl freeze and look to the sky. When she looked up, the fantastic four had arrived. Her sister cooed beside her. They were saved!

"Reed, get to the little girl while we handle Doom." Susan ordered.

"Yeah, we've got the tin can covered." Johnny agreed.

Ben smirked, nodding in agreement.

"Right, i'll get the smaller one too!" Reed told his team before he stretched himself down to the two girls, keeping a watchful eye on Doctor Doom.

Reed walked over to her, slow and calm. He didn't want to scare the little girl. Once he was close enough to her, the stretchy hero crouched down beside her.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked gently.

Cindy looked up him and nodded, but it was clear she was very scared.

 _Poor girl. I never thought Victor would stoop so low and terrorize children._ Reed thought to himself as he looked from the little blonde haired girl to the fight.

"Why don't you come with me? My friends and I will keep you safe." Reed said, in suggestion as he held his hand out for the little blonde haired girl to take.

Cindy looked at his hand, then looked up at his face.

She took his hand and stood up.

They both turned to watch as Doom and the rest of the Fantastic Four were still fighting.

Mindy leapt from where she was, into the fight with Doom and the other members of the Fantastic Four.

All eight of her tentacles came out and she became the kraken that she was.

Johnny, Ben and Susan were amazed with her.

She began to wrap her tentacles around Dr. Doom and began to squeeze him.

Cindy was in shock at the sight of her sister turning into that thing.

"Don't be scared. Everything will be alright." Reed said, holding her hand as they watched the fight progress on.

Mindy smirked as she let go of Dr. Doom and the defeated foe lay there on the ground.

"Nice job, everyone who pitched in." Sue said as she looked at Johnny and Ben.

"I was on fire!" Johnny said as he placed his arm around Ben.

"Yeah sure, hot stuff but it was all thanks to Kraken girl over there." Ben said as he looked towards the brunette haired twin.

Mindy's hands and legs returned to their normal human form.

"Well, what can I say? If you can't beat em', join em'." Mindy said, smiling and she looked towards the very young blonde haired twin.

Sue, Johnny and Ben raced over to where Reed was.

"Hey, Reed. Is she okay?" Ben said.

"She's alright. Just a bit spooked." Reed said as he looked from Ben to the little blonde haired girl and then back up to Ben again.

Cindy then began to cry.

"Cindy!" Mindy said, worried.

Sue, Johnny and Ben turned towards the little girl that was crying.

"Hey, Reed. Little girl in tears beside you." Ben said, looking at Cindy.

Reed's heart broke when he saw Cindy crying.

He picked her up and held her close.

"Shhhh. Don't cry. Everything is going to be okay." Reed said as he began to soothe her.

"I...I have something to confess to all of you. You see...Cindy and I aren't normal people. We were exposed to the cosmic storm a few weeks ago. After that, my parents had to do science experiments and guess who they used as their test subject." Mindy said, hesitant but brave.

"Who did they use, Mindy? Was it you?" Sue said as they looked at the two twin sisters.

"No. They used Cindy. She's been exposed to something more than the cosmic storm. I...She's not the same. She can't talk. She can't even live a normal life without them doing every science experiment possible." Mindy said, in confession.

Reed winced. Who experiments on children?

"Where have you two been staying?" Reed asked, with intrigue.

"Our parents. They weren't affected by the cosmic storm but we were." Mindy began to say.

Cindy gripped onto Reed.

"Where do they live? We'll take you two home." Reed said, concerned for both of the twin girls.

"I'm sorry but I have to fend for myself now. I can't expose Cindy to them anymore. I...I've gotta go." Mindy said as her legs turned into tentacles and she hurriedly scurried.

Now, it was just the Fantastic Four and Cindy.

"Ugh crap." Ben said as they were now all standing around, looking at Cindy.

 **(This is my first time doing a Fantastic Four story. I mean, I did watch both of the movies, including the one with Lawrence Fishbourne as the Silver Surfer. Jess Maximoff, I'm glad that you're doing this story with me and I hope that we can do more of it together. Please stay tuned.)**


	2. A New Family

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. Sorry for the late update on "A Special Kind of Fantastic". I've been doing other stories and still continuing this one with my co-writer.**

 **Enjoy. :3**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fantastic Four. They belong to Marvel. I also don't own How The Grinch Stole Christmas. It belongs to Universal Studios.**_

Reed glanced down at Cindy, who had stopped crying, but still held onto him tight, pressing her face against his chest.

 _Poor girl. She shouldn't be alone._ He said to himself as he looked from her to the group.

"We should take her with us." Reed said, in suggestion.

"Reed, we don't know anything about Cindy." Sue said as she scanned Cindy to try and figure out how old she was.

She then saw something that told them exactly how old Cindy was.

"Cindy's wearing a diaper." Sue said as she looked at everyone.

"Are you sure, sis?" Johnny asked.

"I... I think so. Reed, can you do a quick check for me?" Sue asked as Cindy held onto him.

Reed stretched around the young baby girl and checked. Yep. That was a diaper alright.

"Then we really need to take her with us." He said as he looked from the diaper that Cindy was wearing back up to Susan, Johnny and Ben.

"Question though, Reed. How are all of us going to take care of her?" Ben asked, worried.

"Yeah. Rubber Band Boy, how are we all supposed to take care of her? Her powers might affect us like nuclear." Johnny said, chuckling.

"We'll make this work. We have to, she needs us." Reed said as he looked from the team to Cindy, who was gripping onto him.

Cindy began to lay her head down on his shoulder and close her eyes.

Sue gave Reed the keys to the Fantasticar.

"We'll take care of you," Reed whispered to Cindy. "Let's go," he said to his friends.

The scientist walked towards the Fantasticar, with the little girl in his arms.

Johnny and Sue sat behind Reed's part of the car and Ben sat at the very back.

"Reed, where's Cindy going to sit? She might get airsick." Ben and Sue said together, worried.

"She can sit on someone's lap. She's small enough." The scientist said as he was getting into the front car and sitting down.

"Reed, can she sit in your lap?" Sue asked as they were getting buckled up.

Reed looked down at Cindy. 'I might be better if she sits with me,' he thought. Reed nodded.

Cindy continued to sleep as the Fantasticar was taking flight.

The pressure began to get high and Cindy all of a sudden began to feel so queasy.

"How's it going up there, pal?" Ben asked, from the back.

Cindy looked pretty sick. This caused Reed to worry.

"What's wrong, Cindy?"

Cindy then began to pass out.

"Cindy? Cindy?!" Reed panicked. He quickly checked her pulse. Still there. Mr. Fantastic gave the girl a quick check and discovered she only passed out from fatigue. "She's tired, and might be hungry when she wakes up. Let's get her home quickly."

….

A few minutes later, they arrived back at their home, the Baxter Building.

"Reed, we'll have to make a nursery for her." Sue said as she looked at the small baby girl.

Reed nodded, rocking the baby girl in his arms gently. There was much to do, now that they had a child to look after. She needed her own room, some new clothes, toys to play with. This was going to be a big responsibility, but one Reed knew he and his friends had to take on.

"There's a spare room for her to sleep 's still sunlight out, so we can go to the store and buy her a crib to sleep in." Reed said as he was holding Cindy in his arms, rocking her as she was sleeping.

Johnny and the others nodded as they were all just about to get out of the Fantasticar.

"Though, when can we test her powers?" Johnny asked, eagerly.

Sue groaned.

"Not now, Johnny. She's tired." Sue said as she began to pet the little girl's blonde curly locks.

"I can stay and watch her as she three can go buy the stuff she'll need." Reed volunteered as he was getting out of the Fantasticar, holding Cindy in his arms.

"That's going to be a problem, Mr. Rubber Stretchy Band. I'll trigger the fire alarm." Johnny said as he looked at his arms that were both beginning to flare up.

"All in favor of Reed going with us say I." Ben said and raised his rocky hand in the air.

Johnny and Sue raised their hands in favor.

"I." They both said.

Reed thought about it. It might be better if he tagged along.

"I guess I'll just bring Cindy with and hope we don't wake her." He said as he was getting back into the Fantasticar with the little baby girl.

Johnny chuckled nervously as they were now getting back into the Fantasticar.

"So, does anyone know where the baby store actually is?" Johnny asked as they were getting buckled up and about to head off.

Sue silently began to punch the coordinates into the computer that was in front of her.

Johnny laughed.

"What's so funny, fire alarm trigger?" Ben asked.

"It's the store where my mom used to take me when she was pregnant with Sue." Johnny said, cowering beside Sue and grabbing her arm.

"I'm not going to change my mind, Johnny." Sue said, with a smirk.

Johnny groaned.

"You mean when Mom was pregnant with you, Johnny?" Sue said, remembering since she was the older sibling.

Johnny scratched his head sheepishly.

"Oh yeah. How could I forget?" He said as he chuckled nervously.

"Let's go then." Reed said as they were now revving up and taking off.

…

Cindy was still sleeping like a peaceful little angel.

As she was sleeping, she began to reminisce about the tragic cosmic storm that happened to her and Mindy.

She gripped onto Reed and began to cry.

"Hey. It's okay. It's just a nightmare. You have nothing to be afraid of." Reed said as he was rubbing her back, gently.

Cindy squirmed and screamed.

"Reed, I hope that you're not trying to do anything funny that'll get you in trouble." Ben said, calling from the back seat.

"She's having a nightmare." The stretchy scientist said as he bounced the little girl in his arms up and down, up and down.

"Shh. It's okay. You're safe. I promise." Reed said as he was reassuring her, trying to calm her down.

Cindy began to feel airsick when Reed bounced her upwards.

 _Uh oh. She's going to get sick, is she?_ He said as he was still holding the little baby girl up in the air.

"Hey, Rubber Band Boy, advert the pukinator the other way." Johnny said as he saw Cindy's face blow up like a balloon.

"We're almost there. Just hang in there." Reed told Cindy as he was driving the Fantasticar.

 **(Now that they've found Cindy, they have a lot to do with taking care of her. We also have found out that Cindy gets airsick in high altitudes. Anyways… Stay tuned for chapter three.)**


End file.
